Falling
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: The love story between Hanna and Caleb seen through the eyes of the lovers themselves
1. Her smile

**Caleb's POV**

He was alone, no one knew who he was. He was misunderstood, all they saw was his sketchy appearance. They didn't know him, but yet they judged him.

"Caleb?" her voice was sweet

As he turned his heart skipped a beat, she was beautiful her long blonde hair flowed down her back and her eyes sparkled in the light. For a moment he forgot how to speak.

"Caleb?" she said again

"Yea" he squeaked

A smirked crossed her face "Hi, I'm Hanna. I was told to show you around"

"Fun" he joked "Where do we start?"

"Just follow me"

Hanna walked swiftly checking every minute or so to check if Caleb was still there. He watched her as she walked, she seemed so graceful, so majestic. Until she ran right into a teacher.

"Oh," Hanna looked up "I'm so sorry Ezra" she had realized what she had done, her eyes widened and she mouthed "Damn It"

"Mrs. Marin, please watch where you're going and directed your friend to class" replied Ezra firmly

He laughed as the teacher walked away, she looked at him in hopes that he hadn't overheard the short encounter.

"So" she said

"Are you on a first name bases with all your teachers? Or just the cute ones" he teased

She rolled her perfect eyes "Let's keep moving"

She walked quickly almost as if she hoped to lose him, unfortunately it didn't keep him away.

"I have a question" he said running to keep up with the blonde

She stopped and faced him "Yes?"

"Who was the teacher?"

Hanna sighed "that's Mr. Fitz he teaches English. Is that all?"

He smiled "No,"

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. "Continue"

"Why did you call him Ezra?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, just curious"

"You know what they said 'curiosity killed the cat'"

She spun on her heel and began walking down the hall pointing out various classrooms and teachers. He barley listened to her but he watched her closely, it was as if it were in slow motion. Her smile was engraved in his mind she seemed perfect. Or so he thought.

The hallways filled with students, they barreled into him not caring that they had bumped into him. Hanna laughed as she watched him try and navigate his way through the hallway. He escaped the stampede just in time to see his beautiful tour guide kissing some guy.

He was stupid to think someone as great as her, was single. She would never date a guy like him anyway, he was in everyone's eyes damaged goods.

"Oh hey Caleb, this is Sean" she said pointing to her boy toy

"Hey" he said reaching for Caleb's hand

"Hi" Caleb replied turning away from him

It terrible it was his first day, and he had already fallen hard for a gorgeous girl. But of course she had a boyfriend. "Classic Caleb" he thought to himself

"Listen I have to go" Hanna said to him

"Cool" he tried remain brief to avoid falling any harder for her

"Are you okay, on your own?"

"Fine"

She left quickly, but not before he caught her rolling her eyes. He had offended her, but maybe that was for the best he couldn't deal with seeing her in the hands of "Sean" he thought mocking Hanna's loving voice


	2. His eyes

Hanna's POV

She sat waiting in the main office wondering what she did wrong to land her here. The office was empty except for a few teachers and one student. She looked at him, she'd never seen him. She definitely would have remembered that face, tough but soft, mean but sweet. "Who was he?" she thought to herself

"Mrs. Marin"

Hanna stared at the mystery boy, racking her brain trying to place the face with a name.

"Mrs. Marin!" Mr. Tamborelli blocked Hanna's view

"Hello" she replied getting to her feet

Mr. Tamborelli showed Hanna to his office "Please sit"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why am I here?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been skipping classes"

Hanna wringed her hands together "I had no idea"

"Instead of being put in ISS you will be helping show some students around the school, your first student is" He searched his desk for a file "Caleb Rivers"

Hanna knew there was no reason to protest, she left the office quickly and began looking for Caleb. As she searched the halls she saw him, the mystery boy, could that be him? Could the mystery boy be Caleb?

Hanna took a deep breath "Caleb?" she asked politely

He turned and a squeaky voice escaped from his mouth "yea"

She couldn't help but laugh "I'm Hanna, let's begin"

Hanna Walked ahead of him, trying not to look at him directly out of fear of getting lost in his hazel eyes. She looked back and caught him smiling.

"Oh! Sorry Ezra" Damn it she thought to herself as she looked at Ezra

She was so embarrassed, she got caught up in his smile, seeing it took the breath out of her lungs and caused her to become hypnotized. The bell rang and students from every corner of the school came flooding into the hallway, Hanna watched in pity as Caleb was hit and pushed as students tried to pass him.

Someone came from behind her grabbing her waist "Guess who?" Sean smiled at her giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

Caleb had approached her "Oh Caleb this is Sean"

"Caleb" she thought to herself she loved the way it sounded coming from her mouth

"Hey" Sean tried to shake Caleb's hand

Caleb turned away from Sean "Hi" he answered rudely

"I have to go, will you be okay alone?"

Caleb walked away quickly leaving Hanna with mixed emotions. He seemed wonderful, but at the same time rude. But still she couldn't get him out of her head, his hair just the right amount of perfect and messy, and his eyes the way they looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that, it made her heart skip a beat. There were just a few problems one being Sean and the other being, the way everyone sees her. They think she's just like any other popular girl, she is never seen for who see truly is. And she was sure Caleb saw her the same way.

She was positive that she would never peak to Caleb again, and just thinking of seeing his smile hurt her. "Whatever" she thought to herself she had Sean, she should be happy. But why wasn't she?


	3. Burnt

He struggled to find his class, Hanna had pointed it out but how couldn't focus on the school, not with someone like her in front of him. He heard the final bell ring and stood alone, and lost. He felt as if he were going in circle he way he went looked similar to the last, it was useless he couldn't find his class, not without someone to help him. Not without Hanna.

A soft sound emendated from the hall, as he turned he and became face to face with Jenna Marshall. No one needed to introduce her, he knew who she was and what had happened to her. Everyone did. She moved her stick quickly left to right until she was inches from him.

"Excuse me" she said firmly

He shuffled to the side making a path for Jenna, never saying a word to her. He watched as she past him, he was desperate what else was he supposed to do? He ran to catch up with Jenna, who was surprisingly fast.  
"Jenna?"

She stopped turning towards the voice trying to identify it.

"I'm Caleb. I'm new I'm looking for room 220"

She sighed "New kids. Follow me"

Jenna quickly made her way down the various hall, not waiting for Caleb "There" she pointed

Caleb thanked her as he wondered how she could have found the room in a matter of minutes, when it would've taken him at least an hour. As he entered the room it felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest with a sharp blade. There she was talking, whispering, laughing with her group of friends totally unaware of his existence.

He turned to face the teacher, and was sure he would die of laughed when he saw who it was. Mr. Fitz otherwise known as Ezra. Ezra pointed out a seat for Caleb, to which he pleaded to move. But of course, it didn't work. He dropped his head as he slowly moved to his seat. The students watched him, he was almost there when it happened she looked at him!

"Hey" she sounded like an angel just perfect

He couldn't manage a word, but instead nodded his head quickly regretting his decision. 'That was so stupid. Just say HI!' he thought to himself

The class seemed to fly by, but that might have been because he missed half of it. He waited watching the clock tick counting down to the moment he could run from the room. He couldn't stand seeing her knowing that he would never have her.

It was time, he fled from the room swiftly walking to his locker. As he approached his locker he was shocked to find Jenna waiting for him.

She described the 'job' to him, he didn't know what to do. Should he take the money and lose the girl, or lose the money and the girl. He was thinking about his options when she breezed by him. He met her eyes and smiled but she didn't stop, she didn't speak.

"I'll do it" he answered quickly after being burnt by the silence


	4. Broken

She held his hand, as she walked through the school, she hated it. Everyone was aware of them watching them she felt as if she were on display. In the distance she saw Caleb "Wow" she thought to herself he looked so comfortable with himself. His head was covered by an old hat, his shirt clashed with his jeans and his shoes were old and muddy, but in her eyes he looked amazing. She began walking towards him when someone pulled her back into reality.

"Han!" Sean said tugging at her hand

Seeing Caleb down the hall Sean laughed, it was like a lost puppy it was so sad. He just didn't belong here. He grabbed Hanna walking her to her class not even saying goodbye before he joined his posse.

Hanna retreated to her seat in the back of the room thinking of what she was going to do. She knew she had some feelings for Caleb, but she barely knew him, and she loved Sean. Or at that's what she told herself.

She sat not listening to a word Ezra was saying but cleverly pretending to be interested in hopes that he wouldn't call on her. Just as she felt herself falling asleep the door flung opened and he strolled in. Just seeing him made her heart race, she couldn't catch her breath and she felt as if she would pass out. But it worth it just to see him it even if she knew she couldn't be with him.

He began walking towards her and she was convinced he could hear her thumping heart. As he passed her she saw the expression on his face he was disappointed, frustrated he didn't want to be near her. He took his seat and she took a chance turning to face him she whispered "Hey"

He didn't answer he simply nodded his head. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her, not speaking to her, not even looking at her, he couldn't even manage a smile.

She anxiously shook her leg waiting for the bell to ring hoping he'll want to talk then. Or at least say 'hi.' The bell echoed through the classroom, in a quick movement she spun to face him, but he was already gone. It was ridiculous he had ran to get away from her! Why did she even care she loves Sean. "I love Sean" she repeated to herself

Her head fell as she went to find Sean, her heart slowed down and she felt as if it would burst. Sean smiled as he saw his girl. He walked towards her and Hanna prayed that she would have 'the' feeling. The feeling she had each time she saw Caleb, the one where her heart beats faster, where the air was pushed out of her lungs, where she saw everything going in slow motion. It was the feeling of love.

"Hey baby"

She gave a deep sigh, she was in trouble she didn't get 'the' feeling from Sean, which could only mean one thing she didn't truly love him.

She left Sean with his friends and searched for Caleb, just wanting to talk to him for a few seconds. There he was. A smile formed on her face, but quickly faded when she saw who he was speaking to. Jenna Marshall! She could tell they were flirting she could tell Caleb liked Jenna. It was so obvious! Her heart began to break and she blew past him never giving him even a glance.

"That Bitch" She muttered running from the hallway


	5. Sure

**Caleb's POV**

He knew what he had to do, just find a key. Should be easy, except it wasn't. How was he supposed to talk to her? Every time he opened his mouth to speak he squeaked! Why was it so damn hard to talk to her, she was just a girl? 'No' he thought 'she was more than a girl. She was a goddess'

Why couldn't he be with her? Why couldn't she see him the way he saw her? It was so frustrating! His breathing became faster "relax" he told himself "relax"

He just had to accept the fact that he couldn't and probably would never be able to date Hanna. He would never be able to hold her in his arms, kiss her soft lips, comfort her when she was in need. He just had to learn to move on, to meet someone new, someone who was available.

"Oh no" he whispered

She was coming, slowly walking towards him smiling and flipping her golden hair. She waved at him, beckoning him to come closer. Against his better judgment he went, he got sucked into her beauty.

"Hey, shaggy" she joked "Where have you been?"

Where had he been? Why couldn't he answer that question? Oh God! He froze again. Without realizing it his mouth moved and words came out.

"Here and there"

"YES!" he thought He had done it finally he didn't squeak

"Sounds like your liking it here" Hanna asked

"It's okay," he checked his watch "Listen I have to get home. Talk to you tomorrow"

He gave her a smile as he turned quickly walking away. He hated that he had to leave, he wanted nothing more than to talk to her. He had to it was part of his job! "Crap" he thought seeing the time and staring to run.

He was going to be late, which meant Janet was going to flip out! He ran as fast as he could clinging fiercely to his bag, he busted through the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Caleb" Janet called sweetly, meaning his social worker was already here

He walked out, straightening his tie as he approached Caleb. Outstretching his hand towards him he smiled then motion Caleb to take a seat. Caleb fell onto the couch and waited to begin the questions. The man pulled out a pen and looked Caleb in the eyes.

"Mr. Rivers are you happy here?"

Caleb put on a fake smile "Couldn't be happier"

"Do you feel safe here?"

"Very" it was like a broken record the asked him these questions evey month, like they even cared

He kept questioning Caleb for several more minutes and as the social worker left Janet turned on him.

"Where were you!"

"Busy" he answered rudely

"Do you know how stupid it makes me look when I can't answer questions about you?"

He smiled "Do you want a cheat sheet?"

"Don't get rude with me" Janet yelled storming into the kitchen

It was final he needed to leave, he could handle Hanna's torturous present, but now Janet on top of that. It was too much. Caleb pulled out his phone he was sure now, he needed the money and there was one easy way to get it.

"It's me. I'm sure, I'll start tomorrow"


	6. Something More

**Hanna's POV**

She felt safe here, she never wanted to leave. She never wanted anyone to find her, she was concealed cut off from the world. She needed to be here away from everything, and everyone.

"Hanna!" Ashley yelled

She hoped the covers would hide her, allowing her to stay away from the outside world "Hanna" Ashely yelled pulling the covers off of her "It is 1 a clock you have to get up!"

'It was cruel and unusual punishment, waking a teen up on a Saturday and forcing them to run errands but why else have kids?' Hana thought to herself

She slowly dragged herself out of bed and reached for her phone "Great" she said seeing the five missed calls from Sean "He probably thinks I'm dead" she joked throwing it back onto her nightstand

After she had finished getting dressed Hanna left to meet Sean at the Grille. She entered and seeing him didn't make her happy the way seeing Caleb did. She knew that it wasn't right, she knew in her heart that she wasn't meant to be with Sean. She sat beside him never once looking him in the eyes.

Hanna took a deep breath and whispered in the kindest voice possible "We need to break up"

He didn't respond, nor did he even hear her. He was busy playing on his phone paying no attention to her at all.

"Sean" she said louder "We need to break up"

He had heard her this time quickly turning to face her. He was stunned, he had obviously not seen this coming. And Hanna was unsure of how he would react.

"Why?" he asked

What was she supposed to tell him? 'I'm sorry but I think I love some guy I just met?' or 'Sorry but I don't get 'the' feeling when I look at you?' There was no easy way to tell him, but as Ali once said "You're always better off, with a really good lie"

She looked deep into Sean's eyes "Sean, I'm sorry but"

Sean stopped her, he took her hand in his "I doesn't matter, if you don't feel right being in this relationship I understand. But don't forget I love you and if you ever feel like the timing for us is right again. I'll always be there"

"Son of a bitch!" she thought "Why did he have to be so nice! It made the entire situation so much worse than it really was"

She didn't shed a single tear she knew it was the right thing to do. But the one thing she didn't know was what she was going to do about Caleb. She left the grille and began her way home when she spotted him.

She smiled as she waved him over. Their conversation was short but it felt more caring, more realistic and more meaningful than any conversation she had ever had with Sean.

She watched as her left giving her a grin as her turned. It melted her heart, she loved him. It happened fast, it happened unexpectedly, but it had happened and that's all she cared about. Now it was only a matter of asking him out, although she was unsure as to the way Caleb saw her. Was she just a friend or could she be something more?


	7. New

**Caleb's POV **

He gathered his few things stuffing them inside his bag. He had, had enough he needed to get out of this house! He didn't know where he would stay, he didn't care as long as it wasn't here. He crept out the house hoping to avoid any remarks from Janet. The small town was quiet, no one was out, it was just him. Like always he was alone.

He grabbed his phone as it began to buzz "Hello?"

Her voice sent a chill throughout his body. He knew what he expected from him, but she knew it was wrong. He listened to her instructions occasionally answering with "yes, I understand"

"I'll talk to her today" he said hanging up the phone

He hated himself, how could he do this! How could he turn on Hanna, just for money? "She doesn't like you get over it!" he thought to himself

He found himself in front of the grille, facing the window he saw her face. He felt his heart stop, the air escaped his lungs and his smile was glued to his face. She looked back at him giving him the same look.

She was sitting alone. 'Waiting for Sean' he thought 'do it.' He convinced himself

His legs moved without him realizing, he pulled out a chair and slowly fell into it. He watched her perfectly sip her coffee. 'NO!' He couldn't think of her that way anymore, it was too painful.

"Where you going?" she asked glancing at his bag

"Nowhere,"

She smiled "Don't lie. I can tell that you have clothes in your bag"

"I honestly don't know yet, my home life, is sucky. So anywhere but there" Hanna looked deeper into his eyes beckoning him to share more "my foster parents, don't really care where I am. It's just a matter of finding somewhere to stay"

Before he knew it she grabbed his hand and gave him a smile. "There's a couch in my basement. You can crash there till you find something better"

She got to her feet and headed towards the door, leaving him sitting by himself wondering if it was going to work. Could he really stay at her house? Could he keep his lingering feelings for her in check? 'I'm over it' he lied to himself 'I'm over it' he lied to himself. He needed to stay there not for her but for himself. He was moving on and he was finally ready to move on.

He ran after her finding her right outside waiting.

"I thought you'd come, so is that a yes?" Hanna asked

He couldn't help but laugh "Yea. Thank you"

She smiled as she began to leave "No problem Shaggy" she called out when she rounded the corner

He was in, he could find the key then he could leave. He could start a new life in Arizona, a new life away from Janet, and away from Hanna.


	8. Closer

**Hanna's POV **

It was early Sunday morning, she sat by her window watching the sun slowly rise over the mountains. Happy. That was the one word that crossed her mind. She felt so happy, her heart was free and ready to accept someone new in her life. He was all she thought about, his hair, his smile, his eyes. She just couldn't erase him from her head. 'Take a chance' she thought to herself

She looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair and applying her makeup. She grabbed her heels and strapped them on and headed on the door. She walked alone on the empty streets, making her way to the grille.

"Hanna, the usual?" asked the waitress

She smiled slowly nodding as she passed her the money. Hanna sat by herself contemplating her various options. She could ask Caleb out, she could not ask him out, she could just be friends with him. It was no use there were too many reasons to date him and not to date him. She barely knew him, she knew he was a hacker, she knew he was a loner, but what else did she know?

It was dangerous, or at least that's what her mom would say. It's dangerous to love someone like this. Someone who was unexpected someone who no one could figure out. But she knew, she could. She could figure him out, if only she knew him better.

She faced the window and saw his smiling face, he stood there looking at her. He approached her sitting beside her. In that moment she had made up her mind, she didn't need to know anything else she could tell they were meant to be. She just hoped he felt the same way.

He spoke about his family, it hurt her hearing that his foster parents didn't care, it hurt to see him running.

She reached for his hand praying that he wouldn't pull away "There's a couch in my basement. You can crash there till you find something better"

She drank the last of her coffee and left waiting outside hoping Caleb would soon come out. He ran from the grille searching for her, only to find her sitting on the bench waiting.

"Is that a yes?"

She stared at his gorgeous smile as he agreed "Thanks"

"No problem Shaggy" she teased

She couldn't stop smiling as she turned the corner. Finally she could have the chance to get to know him, and get him to love her the way she loved him.

She returned home, shocked. It was a complete mess, the kitchen was filled with dirty dishes and take out containers, the bathroom looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in a month, and her bedroom! It looked as if a bomb went off. She rushed to clean hoping Caleb won't arrive till later.

"Hanna?" Ashely asked as she came through the front door "Are you excepting someone?"

"No, I just thought I would clean up" she hoped her mother believed this obvious lie

Ashley smiled at her daughter before retreating upstairs. She became frantic it was already getting late and there was no sign of Caleb. There was a soft sound at the back door, and Hanna was ecstatic when she saw it was him.

"What took you so long?" She wanted to yell

"Hey" he whispered as he crept inside "Sorry I had to take care of a few things"

"Its fine" Hanna guided Caleb towards the basement "It's not the Hampton but the couch is comfy"

His smile was bigger than ever "It's perfect"

Before she had time to think she was in his arms. He had hugged her thanking her for her kindness. She never wanted him to let go, she loved the way his arms felt around her waist, it felt right. She looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes, and she watched as his lips moved closer to hers.


	9. Out

**Caleb's POV**

He had her in his arms, her head fell onto his shoulder. It was right this is where he wanted to be. It was beyond his control, he moved closer to her. Their lips were inches from each other, almost touching, almost becoming one.

"Goodnight" he whispered as he pulled away from the blonde beauty

He passed her quickly and disappeared into the basement. His mind was racing as well as his heart. 'What the hell where you thinking?' he thought to himself. He couldn't do this to himself, and especially not to Hanna. Even of the rumors of her and Sean breaking up were true she could never forgive him after the betrayal. "Screw it" he yelled rushing back up the stairs.

She had almost made it upstairs when he grabbed her. He took his hand in hers and pulled her to her body. Pressing his lips to hers. Electricity was sent throughout his body. Her soft lips fit perfectly with his. His hands wrapped around her waist. He never wanted to release her, he wanted her forever in his embrace. He moved back looking directly into her ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry" he apologized backing away from her

"Don't be" She wrapped her arms around his neck moving towards him

There they stayed for what seemed like hours, together kissing. He was in heaven, he was falling and he was falling fast. He knew he was in love.

The way she kissed him, he knew

"Walk me home" he joked as she held tightly to his hand

He kissed her one final time before returning to the basement. He was in trouble. When Jenna hears what he did, she going to crush him. Thoughts fled around his head, he tried with no success. There was no way he could get out of this. He was going to lose the one thing that mattered most to him. If it gets out that he's working for Jenna, he knew he would lose Hanna. Forever.

It needed to end. Tonight.

"It's me. I'm out. I can't do this"


	10. Steal

**Hanna's POV**

"Goodnight" he whispered to her before running out of sight

He was inches from her lips, so close but yet so far away. Her heart was heavy as she made her way to her bedroom. Her breathing slowed as she said goodbye to all her hopes of being with Caleb. She had almost made it, when he grabbed her.

For a moment she looked deep into his eyes knowing what was coming. It was magic, the feel of his lips on hers as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He moved back, his face full of sorrow "sorry"

She laughed as she decreased the space between them "Don't be!" As if on their own her arms locked around his neck and she felt her fingers run through his perfect hair. Her heart raced faster as he held her, she held him close never wanting to let him go. She smiled as they walked together, giving him one final kiss before he entered the darkness of the basement.

The smile on her face was impossible to erase as she made her way to her room. It had happened she had kissed him, he had held her in his arms, everything she wanted, everything she wished for had happened that night.

She slowly fell onto her bed, thinking of him when she turned to her buzzing phone. She cautiously reached for her phone seeing a new message. Opening her phone it revealed a message "Goodnight beautiful" She couldn't believe it, everything was perfect. Her eyes closed and her mind thought only of him.

The next morning she sped towards the basement hoping to steal a kiss or two before breakfast. She had only reached the kitchen when she saw them, her mother and Caleb. Her eyes darted from her mother and Caleb, wondering how to approach the situation.

"Hanna?" Ashely walked towards her daughter "Do you want to tell me about this?"

"I think I should go "Caleb grabbed his bag giving Hanna one last look and headed to the door

She watched as he left, praying she would she him again. Hoping he would hold her again, desperately waiting for him to kiss her.

"Why was he here?"

"He needed somewhere to stay"

"We are not a half way home" Ashely yelled fiercely

"But his foster parents" she started

"I know guys like him! He's dangerous"

Before she could finish Hanna was slamming the door and running for Caleb.


	11. Say It

**Caleb's POV **

He laid on the couch reliving the moments that had just past. Kissing her holding her, being with her, it made everything feel right. He felt his eyes slowly close, waiting till he could see her again.

She smacked him across the cheek as she kicked his leg. He sat up hoping to see the eyes of his blonde beauty, but instead saw the stern eyes of her mother.

He followed close behind her and she marched upstairs waiting for her daughter. In only a matter of minutes she had arrived. He watched as the fight began, but luckily slipped out before tensions became too high.

He was unsure, unsure of when he would she Hanna again, unsure of when he could hold her and unsure of when he could tell her. Tell her that he loved her and tell her that he never wanted to be without her. As he thought of his lost love he heard it, his name and her voice. He turned seeing her running towards him, she jumped throwing her arms around his neck and pulling her close he picked her off the ground.

He didn't know why she was here, or how she was here but he didn't care all he cared about was seeing her. He held her hand as they walked together. He sat on the grass stroking her hair, as she rested her head on his legs. He smiled as she pulled his shirt bringing his lips close to hers. "I love you" he thought to himself

Why couldn't he bring himself to say it? It was true, it had been true since the first time he met her. It had been true from the moment her saw her. But why couldn't he say it?

"Hanna" he whispered in between kisses "I"


	12. Camp Out

Hanna's POV

She pulled him close, bringing his lips to hers. As they kissed she felt him begin to smile. "Hanna" he whispered to her "I." She waited, waited for him to say it, wanting to hear it, wanting to know if she should say it as well. He remained silent, as he looked into her eyes.

"Caleb?" she asked

She swore she could hear his beating heart, she knew he wanted to say it, but she didn't know if he could.

"Hanna" he quickly grabbed her hand "I'm sorry"

It hurt not hearing the three words she hoped to hear, but she was sure she knew how he felt and she knew he would tell her when he was ready. "Why are you sorry?"

"About your Mom and everything"

"Don't worry about it"

Her head fell back to his chest, and there they sat. Together just holding each other, feeling as if they were in there own world. A world in which they were they always together. She brought him back to the real world as she jumped to her feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked pulling himself off the ground

"I'm starving" she laughed tugging his hand and leading him towards the grille

She stared into his eyes, for what seemed like forever. They talked, about nothing, and everything. Her smile never left her face, as she watched him sip his coffee. She knew her time with him was coming to a close, she knew at some point she would have to say goodbye, but that wouldn't be today.

As they left the grille, the day was slowly coming to a close. He looked at her with sadness, knowing that she would leave. He took her in his arms and prepared to say his farewells.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully

"No" she answered quickly

His eyes widened as his mouth fell opened. She giggled at his expression and leaned in to his ear "We'll camp out"


	13. One

**Caleb's POV **

Thoughts ran through his head as he sat beside the fire, watching her set up the tent. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed! But what would happen if she was to find out? Would she leave, would she forgive him or would she never see him the same way? There were too many possible outcomes, he needed to make a decision. He wouldn't tell her, it was over and it didn't matter. He didn't find anything, no harm no foul! A smile crossed his face as she approached him laying her head on his shoulder.

"When did you become Jungle Jane" he joked

"I spent a lot of time camping" she paused "I spent five summers at fat camp"

"You?"

"Say hello to Hefty Hanna" she laughed

"You didn't need to tell me that"

"I wanted to"

He saw it in her eyes that she truly trusted him, she truly wanted to tell him everything. But could he dig up his dirty past and reveal his deepest heartbreak?

He took a deep breath then whispered "My mom abandon me when I was four. She left one day, and she just never came back"

He could feel the tears drip down his face as he relived his childhood. She took his hand, and pulled herself into his embrace. Her fingers ran through his hair as he held her. His heart raced as she moved into his lips, every moment he was with her was like a dream. He didn't deserve her, she was too good for him. She was kind, beautiful, popular, she had everything that he didn't. He held her tighter as he heard the sounds above him.

He heard her begin to laugh slowly moving from her, he saw her smile.

"There just owls, they do that when they swoop down for prey"

"I'd feel safer sleeping on a park bench" he looked to the skies

She moved back towards him, giving him all the safety he needed. He felt safe knowing she was with him, knowing she would be there when he woke up. He stroked her gorgeous hair, just looking into her sparkling blue eyes, as if they were hypnotizing him.

They laid in the tent side by side, as he held her. Their lips became closer, bringing him back to the first time they had touched. His lips moved to her neck, kissing her gently and lovingly. Her hands trailed across his back causing his shirt to come off. He looked her at her, and seeing her nod they became one.


	14. Owls

**Hanna's POV**

Her eyes flickered open and she saw him laying perfectly next to her. She leaned in gently kissing his lips.

"What a nice way to wake up" he whispered sitting up

The two joined hands and left the tent holding all the memories close to them. She saw the quiet house, it seemed empty it seemed like her mother wasn't home. She carefully opened the door causing it to squeak as she attempted to sneak Caleb inside for breakfast.

They cautiously walked towards the kitchen, stealing a kiss or two along the way only to be interrupted by Ashley. Her eyes were directed at Caleb, slowly getting to her feet she motioned him to the living room while Hanna anxiously waited.

Ashley's lips were moving quickly and Hanna couldn't make out what she was saying. She had hoped she was saying that Caleb was welcome to stay or even that she wants to get to know him.

Just as soon as they had begun their conversation it was over. Ashley approached Hanna no expression on her face, she was hidden behind the face of disappointment. Hanna felt herself shake, her breathing became rapid and she heard her heart stop beating.

"He can stay. He knows the rules" Ashley looked over at Caleb who was still waiting in the living room

"Thanks" Hanna threw her arms around her mother

Ashley gave a small smile "Don't be late for school" she called before disappearing upstairs

Hanna turned to Caleb who was coming towards her "This is great."

"Yea" he responded with a hint of nervousness in his voice

She watched him leave the kitchen, and she began preparing breakfast. Her smile never faded as it always did when she thought of him. "Damn" Hanna thought as she saw the time

She rushed to bag the breakfast and stuffed on egg sandwich into Caleb's bag. Quickly she unzipped one of the pockets to reveal a necklace. A necklace she was sure was for her, it was an owl. It was perfect, it would remind her of their night together. Her heart skipped a beat as she swiftly snapped a picture.

**Rosewood High**

"Oh my god"

"He gave that to you?"

"Why an Owl?"

The girls asked at once Hanna looked closely at the photo. "He hasn't given it to me yet, but I saw it by accident"

"But why an owl"

"To remind us of our first time, in a tent"

"With owls swooping to catch prey" joked Aria

Hanna glared towards the girls not amused by their jokes, as if in an instant her expression changed. She watched as Jenna strode next to their lunch table wearing what should have been her necklace. Wearing the necklace from Caleb. But why?


End file.
